


Heliophilia

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Closed species, Cute, Dom - Freeform, Dominating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, General insanity, Mommy Kink, OCs - Freeform, Splurbs, Submissive, little kink, mdlg, possessive, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: When Halcyon came into my life, I wasn't sure if I could handle her and all the responsibilities that came with her. But as she came to grow on me, through me... I've found that I could not have been happier. This is our story. Our experiences. Our life.





	1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath as I looked at the box in front of me. Inside would be the difference between my old life and the life that I willingly decided to take on. I felt my fingers twitch some as my fingers brushed against the cardboard, feeling my heart hammer in my chest. Teeth biting at my bottom lip, I finally lifted the lid from the box, peering inside. There, resting in the corner of the box, rested a ball of inky black slime, golden eyes closed, a beautiful, small, golden flower resting right above her left eye. She was blissfully asleep from what I could tell. My hands were shaking as I reached down, cupping the small thing and lifting her, holding her to my chest.

She was soft, ever so slightly slick without leaving residue. Just as slime normally felt. She was so beautiful… I couldn’t believe that I had gotten so lucky to get her. Halcyon was her name, and when I had seen her, I had instantly fallen in love. She was so beautiful and simple, and yet elegant and amazing. She was perfect.

“Hey there,” I cooed softly, gently petting her. She began to stir some before waking, looking up groggily at me. A soft noise escaped her before she began to make what I could only describe as purring sounds. “Aw, aren’t you a cute o- _mmf_?!”

There was suddenly a black mass over my mouth, two sharp, golden eyes piercing into me. I froze, staring wide eyed at the small Splurb, unsure as to what was happening. When she started to pull her tendrils away from my mouth, I opened it to speak before the tendrils paused, poised and ready to cover my mouth once more. I closed my mouth and swallowed. Alright. She wanted me to shut up. Got it. Her tendrils went back inside of her small form before she nuzzled my hand.

Shut up and keep petting. Got it.

I obeyed her silent orders, biting the inside of my cheek. When they told me that she would be a dominant one, I didn’t realize exactly _how_ dominant… Not that I was complaining. I paused in the pettings to grab the small handbook that had come with her, trying to maneuver the damned thing with only the one hand. The very first page, thankfully, had what I needed.

I would have to feed her first with some…

My face burned.

Right.

I was told about that.

Bonding was _very_ important, after all, and the breeders had made sure that I knew with certainty that it had to be done.

I set the book aside and smiled sheepishly at the little Splurb. If I wasn’t allowed to speak _orally_ , I would have to just hope that I could convey what was needed to be done.

Delicately, I placed her on my bed, petting her lovingly before I took a deep breath. How was I to go about this? Did I just… strip and let her have her way with me? Or did I try to control the situation? Oh, that wouldn’t work, would it? I frowned a little bit before deciding that the simplest answer was the easiest one. I stood upright, running a hand through my dark mahogany red hair, biting my lip. It was now or never.

Turning so my back was to the Splurb, I began to pull at my clothing until I was in nothing except for my scarlet crop top. I shivered as the cool air hit my heated skin. Turning back to my Splurb, I smiled a shaky smile. I carefully laid down along the bed, spreading my legs and patting my stomach for her to come over. “Time to feed, Halcyon,” I whispered.

Dark tendrils sprouted from her form, helping her over between my legs before nestling comfortably in front of my mound, her tendrils wrapping around my thighs and tightening in a vice like grip. Air caught in my throat, my fingers curling slightly around the crimson bedsheets beneath me. I needed to relax, to breathe, to just… let it happen. But it had been so long, so damn long. That was when I noticed that the small ball of slime had not started anything yet. A quick glance down to her made me realize she had noticed my anxiousness. With a shaky smile, I let go of the bed sheet with one hand, reaching down and lightly petting her. “I-I’m alright. Go ahead.”

At my assurance, Halcyon began to feed, her mouth against my slit, teasing it with her tongue. A whine passed pale, plump lips, breath shuddering as waves of pleasure coursed through my body. So good… So _good_. The way her mouth moved against me, the way she worked her tongue along my slit and entrance, _inside_ me… It wasn’t long until I was a mess, tumbling over the edge and holding her close against me, desperate still for stimulation as I rode it out. I fell lax against the bed and panted, closing my golden eyes and just trying to catch my breath.

That was when I heard her.

Halcyon was purring loudly, content with what I just did. I thought she would be done then, but when I tried to move, she gripped my thighs in warning, the purring turning into low growls. She wasn’t finished with me yet. I swallowed thickly before relaxing back against the bed. Her growls turned back into her soft purrs, quieting only when her mouth returned to my mound once more. The feeding went on for hours like this until I was sobbing from the overstimulation. When Halcyon had heard my sobs, she immediately stopped and looked up to me in worry. Reaching up with her tendrils, she delicately touched my cheeks, wiping away the tears and cooing at me in worry. With a sniffle, I leaned into her gentle touches, nuzzling her gently.

“I-I can’t handle another one,” I told her gently. I gave her a weak smile, sniffling. “N-not right… right away.” I sat up slowly before scooping Halcyon up gently, holding her to my chest and kissing the top of her head. “I-I’m alright, though. D-did you get enough to feed?”

“Yes,” she garbled. I was admittedly startled for a moment before glancing to the little care guide. I picked it up and flipped through it quickly before catching the words I was looking for.

‘ _Your Splurb is able to speak, though you won’t be able to understand them right away. Not until after you do the first feeding. Once you have fed your Splurb for the first time, you will be able to understand their garbled language. They won’t be able to speak full sentences right away, but as they grow, they will learn to speak more fluently. Just be patient!_ ’

Ah, so it was because of the feeding. Got it. I set the guide aside and pulled the little slime up closer against me, sighing softly. “S-sorry for worrying you, Halcyon.” I shakily stood, cradling the worrying Splurb against my chest. “Let me put on some pants and we can cuddle in the living room, alright?”


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to a gentle touch to my cheek, my eyes weakly opening as I tried to figure out where I was and who I was. It took a moment, but once the waking world had caught up to me, a yawn tore itself from my mouth, my body slowly stretching and popping every which way. I slumped and rubbed at my eyes weakly with one hand. “Morning, Halcyon…” I greeted softly, yawning once more. Her golden eyes pierced me fiercely as she looked at me from her perch on my body pillow.

She loved that thing, but so did I. It took everything in me to teach myself to _not_ pull it up against me at night, at least until I got another one to replace it.

“Did you sleep well?”

The little Splurb made a soft purring noise in affirmation. I smiled gently at that. “Good…” I yawned as I started to sit up, stretching. “I have to record some videos and all that today, so we can feed later. I’ll give you some juice to hold you over.”

“Why?” she garbled at me, sounding annoyed. She much more preferred feeding from me rather than having to feed via the substitute.

“Recording is part of my job,” I told her with a soft shrug before scooping her up into my arms. “And I don’t like being tired while I record. Feeding makes me tired.”

She was quiet for a moment. I then began to feel her tendrils along my body, sliding up my crop top and grazing delicately across the soft expanse of my skin. I narrowed my eyes some.

“Halcyon, I mean it. You can wait three hours,” I lightly scolded. I felt her tendrils slowly coil away, slipping back into her form. I sighed. “If you can be nice and patient, I’ll let you feed for even longer this time. Just… let me have a couple water breaks here and there, okay?” I lovingly patted the top of her head as she made a soft noise of agreement. That made her happy, at least. I hated upsetting her. It felt like I was disappointing her somehow… But I knew that was just silly of me. “Good girl…”

“Good… Girl…” Halcyon repeated. She started to wiggle in my arms. “Good girl…! Good girl!” She startled me then, turning to face me and look up at me with those piercing gold eyes. “My good girl!”

Needless to say, my face started to burn at that. “H-Halcyon!” I chided, my voice raising in an octave out of embarrassment. It wasn’t because of the fact that she had said it, it was that… well… Something about her saying that, especially about me, made me feel flustered and heated. I sighed. “I-I’m not… I-I mean… Nngh…” I shook my head quickly. “L-let’s just get you your juice, okay?”

I had never heard her purr so loudly before. She was clearly enjoying herself too much with my mild discomfort. I set her down at the kitchen table before going to retrieve a glass of juice for her, taking the time to make sure that there would be enough for her to be satisfied until I finished my recording session. It would be the first time I recorded in a long while, finally coming off of my month long hiatus that I took so that I could be with Halcyon. I would have to record in bulk between the next few days if I wanted to make up for lost time and get back on schedule…

I shook my head. I was glad that I finished the games I had been recording in advance, so the hiatus wouldn’t seem so long to my viewers, a week at most, so I could start recording some new games. I placed the glass of juice in front of her with a swirly straw sticking out of it, the plastic twisting and turning downward. She was easily able to reach it, beginning to drink it with little, soft slurping noises. Once she was contentedly drinking her juice, I went about making my own breakfast.

A simple bowl of cereal always did the trick.

Sitting at the table across from Halcyon, I started to eat happily. I noticed that Halcyon would use a tendril to reach over and smack my hand if she caught me eating too quickly. She already caught me choking once because something went down the wrong tube once. Once I finished, I went to put my bowl away, returning only to refill Halcyon’s juice. “Alright… I’ll have you sit with me while I record, but I need you to be quiet, alright? I’ll be talking to myself the whole time, and while _I_ can understand you, if anyone else hears you, it’ll just be garbling noises.” And while I could add in subtitles for her and what she was saying, it would make it a little more… well, time consuming. I still didn’t really know how to add in text that well in recordings. That would require a bit of research and trial and error and all that. “Alright?”

Halcyon made a noise of understanding. I smiled a bit at that. Grabbing her juice, I scooped the Splurb up into one arm before going into my gaming office. I sat down at my desk, booting up my computer screen and launching several programs. Halcyon was in my lap, juice cradled in the corner of a drawer I pulled out to hold it. Didn’t want any messes to happen! I patted Halcyon gently and smiled at her. “Time to start.” I did my vocal warmups and my audio and video syncing before beginning, starting to record a horror game.

It started with the scares almost right away, startling me. I tried to keep my physical reactions to a minimum, not wanting to jostle the Splurb in my lap too much. As I kept playing the game though, I found myself tensing up and trying to crack jokes to lighten the mood. I wasn’t used to a horror game just plunging me right in and keeping the nerve wracking pace and doing it _well_. I had been near the end of the second episode that I was recording when a particular jump scare startled me more than the rest, making me cry out and leap back in my seat. I heard a snap and felt my heart stop. The next thing I felt was a harsh, sharp pain to the back of my head, and all I remembered after that was blacking out.

I woke up in my bedroom, laying with my blanket over me and an ice pack against my skull. I groaned softly, shifting in my bed before sitting up slowly.

“Take it easy,” the familiar sound of my friend Par warned. I jumped slightly and looked in her direction. She was leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest. “You hit your head pretty damn hard. You have a knot the size of a softball already.” She pointed to the back of her head. I reached back and lightly touched the swollen flesh and hissed. Oh, yeah. That one hurt. “You’re a dumbass. I told you the last time I saw you that that chair was creaking and bending back more than usual.”

“Y-yeah… I forgot about it…” I admitted, frowning some. “How did you…?”

“Halcyon called. I couldn’t understand what she was gurgling on about so I had to hand the phone to Plur. When he told me what she said, I drove over right away.” Par sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I wasn’t sure when you were going to wake up. I was wanting to put off taking you to the hospital if I could help it. Not while you were unconscious like that.” She then looked at me evenly. “But now that you’re awake…”

I swallowed. “Right.” I looked around then. “Where’s Halcyon?”

“She’s somewhere. She was hugging the back of your head when we got here. I don’t know where she went after that.” Par helped me stand. The world started to spin immediately. Desperately, I clung to the woman with a low groan. “Easy, easy. Let’s get you to the hospital. I’ll have someone watch over Halcyon while you’re gone.”

“She can’t come with?” I questioned worriedly.

“You’re in no shape to feed her.”

“They have juice at the hospital. I just…” I bit my lip. “I don’t want her to be alone and worried about me, you know?”

Par chuckled at my words. “You’ve grown pretty attached to her… Alright. We’ll go get her.”

Leading the way with an arm around my side, Par gently set me down on the couch before going into the kitchen. I could hear her laughing and teasing Plur, her own Splurb, softly before returning with Halcyon. The little black ball of slime instantly leapt from her arms and latched herself to my face, clinging to me and shaking. I struggled to get her off, managing to get her down to my chest and inhaling sharply before sighing in relief. “Worried about me, huh?” I teased softly, petting her soothingly. I smiled sheepishly. “You did good, Halcyon.”

Par helped me stand once more, calling to Plur that she would be back. “Just watch over her place while I’m gone.” He gurgled in alarm, peering out from the kitchen. “Don’t worry. I’m just dropping her off at the hospital. If she ends up having to stay overnight, I’ll be back.”

 

[xXx]

 

I had been in the hospital for three days.

The doctors had confirmed that I had, indeed, had a concussion, but it was minor, so they really just kept me to keep an eye on me. They had me set to leave that evening, thankfully, so I made sure to phone Par and let her know. She had offered me a ride home once I was released, and really, I would have been a fool to not take her up on it. She told me to text her closer to the time I would be released before asking about Halcyon.

Glancing at the small Splurb in question, I couldn’t help but feel bad. All she had been able to have was substitutes for the past few days… “I’ll have to feed her all day tomorrow, but she’s fine for now. She’ll be happier once we’re home,” I replied. Halcyon looked up at me sadly before using her tendrils to reach up and stroking my face. A familiar motion she had taken to doing over the past few days. I reached down and gently stroked her face in return. “Don’t worry, Halcyon… I’ll be alright.”

Par hummed at my words. “Well, good. She’ll need it. Just be sure to take it easy, take as many breaks as you can, drink plenty of water, all that.” She assured me that she would see me later before having to go. I sighed heavily and set aside the phone before pulling Halcyon up into my arms.

“I’m so sorry for not being able to feed you properly,” I whispered softly, frowning. “I hope you aren’t mad…”

“Safe?” she asked me worriedly.

My heart twisted. She seemed to care more about my health than her own. I would be sure to feed her extra, as a way to thank her. “Safe,” I assured. “Thank you. I know I’ve said it a hundred times since we came here, but I mean it. If not for you, I probably wouldn’t have come to the hospital like I needed to. You know?” I hugged her close, kissing the top of her black mass. “I love you, Halcyon.”


	3. Chapter 3

Months had gone by since then. I had since then rearranged my schedule around, replaced my office chair, and returned to my channel. My viewers had been confused as to why my hiatus had been so long, but a lengthy vlog explaining the accident with my old chair and the arrival of my Splurb had cleared up most of their curiosity. Though, I did get a little bit of backlash from people who said I shouldn't go announcing that I owned a Splurb due to their sexual nature. I chose to better educate them that Halcyon was more than just a sexual slime, but also a partner. My partner, more importantly. It was a symbiotic relationship - I fed her, housed her, provided her anything she could ever need or desire, and in turn, she provided companionship that I failed to find in another human. Others who had their own Splurbs joined in agreement of my response and even offered me any tips they could think of.

Did you know that milk could make a Splurb super shiny and sleek looking?

Halcyon had grown in size since the accident. She had been the size of a softball when I first got her, but now, she was a bit bigger than a watermelon. It was surprising, but then again, I had made sure not to skimp out on feeding her. That had been part of the change of schedule I had made, after all. Less time recording, more time feeding Halcyon. Thankfully, it worked out so that despite the scheduling, Halcyon would be asleep from all the feeding so I could record without worry and without a time limit. Usually, by the time I had recorded several episodes of a couple different games, enough to last my channel a couple weeks easily, Halcyon would be nice and awake and ready for me to return to bed. I would always be exhausted by the end of recording just from all the feeding catching up to me, but that was fine.

It gave me a chance to cuddle the little slime ball.

I did everything to keep her as happy as I possibly could. I still had a lot to learn, being still new at the whole Splurb thing, but dammit, I was willing to do anything for Halcyon. I wanted to make her happy.

And clearly, I had been doing something right.

I had woken up to a mound of flowers on my bed beside me. There was a varying amount of different kinds, ranging from small to big, purple to yellow, and so on. I was admittedly startled at the sight of them, but when I sat up to look at them, I heard something from just outside the door. Frowning, I slipped from the bed, quietly making my way to the door. Behind it was Halcyon, carrying in several thin tendrils a bouquet of small, purple flowers. I never knew the name of them, but they were always the first thing to come up in the spring when it rolled around in the area.

Had she... Had she gone outside to pick all of those for me?

Kneeling in front of her, I smiled. "Halcyon, what are you doing?" I asked softly, rather curious.

"Mother's Day!" she replied, holding out the flowers to me. My eyes widened.

Mother's... Mother's Day?

"Halcyon, I'm not-."

"Mommy! Good mommy. Wanted happy." She seemed to push the flowers towards me now. Cheeks burning, I reached forward, taking the small bouquet from her. Something rolled down my cheeks. "Mommy?"

I quickly wiped the tears from my face, giggling meekly. "S-sorry, Halcyon... I... I'm just a little emotional right now." I set the flowers aside before picking her up, hugging her close. "Thank you."

Funny. I was usually a little, not a Mommy. Maybe that would change as Halcyon got bigger, older...

Well, that would take a long time.

“Why don’t I make us something to eat, yeah?” I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face no matter how hard I tried. Not that I wanted to, anyways. “I can make you some nice pancakes if you like. I know you liked them the one time you tried them. Even if you don’t really need to eat actual food.”

“Make what mommy like!” Halcyon ordered.

“Huh?”

“Mother’s Day! Make what mommy like!”

A giggle escaped me. “Halcyon-.”

“Biscuits! Gravy! Sausage!”

I blinked. How did she…? I had never made it around her before…?

“How did you…?”

“Heard mommy talk! Mommy loves it!”

She must have heard me in passing, then. Maybe during one of my recording sessions when I thought she was asleep still or during a conversation with some friends online. I wasn’t sure where I could have possibly mentioned it. But she had heard me mention it once, that was all that had mattered.

“Halcyon, I don’t really know how to make that stuff. My parents made it for me before I moved out years ago.”

She puffed out her little cheeks and glared up at me. “Go out! Get it!”

“Are you telling me to go out and buy it and make it anyways, go out and buy it at a restaurant, or go to my parents and ask them to make it for me?”

“All!”

I snorted, shaking my head and smiling. She was honestly too cute… Alright.

“Let me get dressed, then. We’ll go out to eat.”

She made a pleased noise before wiggling out of my arms, sliding along my body and cupping my breasts in the form of a beautiful lacy bra with golden frills. It was strapless, so I could just wear her and pass her off as a short crop top. She… Well, she hated it when I wore other articles of clothing over her. I had learned that lesson when I caught her trying to flush one of my tank tops down the toilet. That had been a rather _interesting_ day. So, with that in mind, I decided to wear a loose black jacket and cargo pants with combat boots. Had to go for that aesthetic look, after all. I grabbed my button covered pink beanie on my way out, smiling like an idiot all the while.

I was a mommy in the sense that I was raising Halcyon, but I knew that one day, she would be my Mommy. She was too dominant at her stage to not become one.


	4. Chapter 4

Halcyon loved to watch certain shows, I’ve noticed. I wasn’t sure what it was about fashion shows in particular, but she loved them. Maybe it was because she could form into clothing? I wasn’t sure. I had turned on a fashion show once when I was cleaning just for background noise and if I tried to change the channel at any point, she would start to growl at me and steal the remote, hiding it from me. I would take it from her hiding spot whenever she passed out and change it over to cooking shows. 

She would be okay, if only slightly annoyed, with the change after waking up. 

But when fashion week came up? 

Good. Fucking.  _God_. 

There was no tearing her from the screen. She wouldn’t even feed unless the commercial break was on, and even then, it was like an awful edging session. Always close, always near the edge, but never going over. It was frustrating all the while. 

But it seemed that the shows were affecting her sense of style whenever she came across my chest. More refined, more detailed and stylish... More  _fancy_. I could easily wear her to an interview and look stunning and elegant. She seemed much happier making me look elegant, calling me pretty and beautiful whenever we walked past a mirror. It would always make my cheeks burn and a smile would curl at my lips at it. 

“Halcyon, something came in the mail that I think you’ll like,” I cooed softly as I walked into the living room. She looked up at me in surprise. The commercial break had  _just_  started, so I was catching her at a good time. I smiled warmly before placing something beside her on the couch. It was a fashion magazine. The first of  _many_ . “I may or may not have signed up for a monthly catalogue for the latest fashions. I won’t be buying anything, but... I know you’ll like looking through it.” I leaned down and kissed the top of her head before crying out in alarm, her gelatinous form latching itself to my face and suffocating me. She was kissing me all over while hugging my face to death. When I started pulling at her to at least  _try_  to get some air, she released me, her eyes showing just how much she was smiling at me. I smiled sheepishly before laughing. 

“A simple thank you would have sufficed!” I giggled, sitting with her in my lap, starting to pet her lovingly. She had me hold open the magazine while the commercials ran on the television, chirping excitedly whenever the show returned, signaling that it was time for me to put the magazine aside. That was how we spent the rest of that evening, watching fashion shows and reading through the magazine. It was late when she finally wanted to feed. 

Actually being brought of the edge before the end of the commercial break was bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas was not my holiday.

Not usually.

I didn’t have much family to celebrate it with, and what few friends I had, they lived too far for me to really be bothered with parties or anything. I would still send gifts, don’t get me wrong, but it was hard to get into the spirit for me.

At least until this year.

Halcyon had not had a Christmas yet. In fact, two days after would be her birthday. To think, it had almost been a year since I got her... I couldn’t stop the smile from pulling at my lips. It was Christmas Eve and I was already trying to prepare as best as I could for the following morning. Presents for Halcyon under the tree (and believe me, there were many – I was determined to make this the best Christmas/birthday combo I could), decorating the tree that I had put up, planning a special stream, everything. I even had food prepared to just throw in the oven or on the stove top. I had kept Halcyon in our bedroom all the while. I didn’t want the surprise to be spoiled, after all.

I was putting the last of the decorations on the tree when I heard Halcyon gurgling loudly from our room. Alarmed that she may have been hungry or even hurt somehow, I darted to our room. “Halcyon?” I questioned before opening the door. I froze at what I saw.

Her small form was bubbling, shifting and rippling, changing shape and failing to hold it properly.

What the Hell...?

“Halcyon? Halcyon!” I ran over to her, trying to pet her only to find my hand sticking to every inch it touched of her. I was panicking, not knowing what to do. She sounded pained as she gurgled at me. Not even words, just... sounds. “C-come on...” I managed to unstick her from my hand before grabbing my phone desperately. My hands were shaking as I tried to dial a number, but I kept screwing up. “Fuck! Come on!” I finally managed to get the number to dial correctly before I held my phone to my ear.

One ring, two rings...

_ Click _ .

“Hello?”

“Oh, thank god, Par!” I breathed. “P-Par, something’s wrong with Halcyon!”

“You’re going to have to be more descriptive.”

“ Sh -she’s hurting and it looks like she’s trying to change into clothing but she can’t and I don’t know what to do-!”

“Okay, Shy, breathe,” Par told me sternly. “What’s happening to her is totally and completely normal. She’s reaching her mid phase. There’s not much that you can do to help her through it, but you can at least hasten the process.”

“How?” I questioned, my voice sounding so small now, even to me.

I heard her snort. “Feed her. Duh. Just let her feed for as long as you can. I personally say give her as much juice as you can  first  so you won’t have to worry about it after feeding her yourself.” I heard  Plur  gurgle something to her in the background. “I have to go. If you need me, text me, alright? By morning, Halcyon should be fine.” I thanked her quietly before hanging up, sighing heavily. I looked over at Halcyon’s form with a frown. “Don’t you worry... I’ll be right back.” I stood, grabbing my keys and wallet. I hoped that the grocery store would be open as I ran out, grabbing my jacket on the way.

Speeding the whole way over to the store, I could only feel a heavy weight of guilt in my chest. I knew that Halcyon would grow one day, but I didn’t realize that it would be such a painful experience for her... I gripped my steering wheel tightly. I would buy her all the juice she could drink. I would feed her for hours, even if I end up crying from overstimulation and end up passing out from exhaustion. For Halcyon, I was willing to do it. To help her, to stop her pain...

I looked like an absolute madwoman running into the store, grabbing a cart and running for the juice section. I loaded up the entire thing. The cashier  actually looked  both startled and concerned at the sight.

“Your total is-.” I was already jamming my card into the chip reader before she could finish her sentence. Once it was all paid for, I was running out the door, putting all the juice into my car and running the cart to the cart return.

I couldn’t drive home fast enough, it felt like.

Once home, I started to run the juice into the house, placing  each and every  gallon, half gallon, and bottle by the bed for Halcyon. I felt exhausted after running all that juice inside, like I just ran a marathon. I opened every single bottle for my  Splurb , biting my lip some before cooing at her. “Halcyon, I’m home. And I got you so much juice. Drink up, okay? And once you’re finished drinking all of that, I’ll let you feed on me for a while, alright?”

Halcyon’s shifting form slowly moved from the bed onto the floor, tendrils sliding into  each and every  opening they could find. So much juice, so many tendrils... I sighed heavily as I watched her, frowning deeply as I started to shed my clothing. She would finish it all soon at the rate she was going. I laid down, closing my eyes as I forced myself to relax. She would feel better soon. She would be in her  mid phase  and she wouldn’t be hurting anymore soon. That was all that mattered.

By the time she finished the juice, I was starting to doze in and out of consciousness.

I didn’t even remember her feeding on me.

When I woke the next morning, I felt a heavy weight on me. I couldn’t move, the bed was a mess, and I felt cold. Whimpering, I tried to move.

“...Stop moving...” a soft Australian accented voice whispered behind me. I froze.

“Hal...Halcyon...?”

“Hmm...”

I swallowed. “Can... Can I roll over?”

She made a low noise before squeezing me tightly. “No.”

A frown pulled at the corner of my lips. I decided to drop it. “Can you cover me at least then...? I’m cold...” A large, clawed hand reached down and grabbed my red blanket, pulling it over the both of us. My eyes widened some at the sight. “You... You’re...”

“Mm... Sleep more. Talk later,” she grumbled behind me, burying her face against my hair. The room was silent for a few moments before I started to squirm. She growled.

“Get up! I just remembered-!  Mmf !” Her hand covered my mouth.

“ _ Sleep _ . Christmas can wait...”


End file.
